vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
AncientSphinxmon
Summary Possessing the attribute of "Darkness", AncientSphinxmon is one of the legendary Ten Warriors Digimon that saved the ancient Digital World. An Ultimate who existed only in the distant past, it is set at the opposite extreme to Ancient Garurumon as a being born from darkness. It rules over the destruction and annihilation of all existing or living things, and is feared as the "Deadly Dark Beast". Ancient Sphinxmon's abilities were later passed on to the "Mythical Beast" and "Demon Beast Digimon". Powers and Stats Tier: At least 3-C Name: AncientSphinxmon, "Deadly Dark Beast", "Legendary Warrior of Darkness" Origin: Digimon Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown Classification: Mega/Ultimate Class Virus Attribute Ancient Mythical Beast Digimon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Digimon Physiology, Death Manipulation, Flight, Illusion Creation, Mind Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Healing, Darkness Manipulation, Can seal his opponent's abilities, Offensive Information Manipulation and Durability Negation via Schwarz Strahl, Light Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Dimensional BFR (Banishes the foe to the Dark Area where they're erased into nothingness), Hellfire Manipulation and Conceptual Erasure with Hellfire (The Flames of Hell/Dark Area aka El Evangelo are purifying flames that erase those who are burnt by them. This goes so far as to being able to erase even the Seven Great Demon Lords and erase one beyond death in which in Digimon death means nothingness. Whether the flames erase one beyond nothingness is dependent on whether they are evil or not. If evil, the one who is erased will be erased beyond nothingness), Enhanced Senses, Resistance to Resistance to Existence Erasure, Hellfire Manipulation and Conceptual Erasure (Resistant to the flames of the Dark Area) and Time Manipulation. Attack Potency: At least Galaxy level (Due to the fact that his descendent Löwemon despite only inheriting some of his power is equal to or even stronger than Aldamon and Beowulfmon, AncientSphinxmon is more than likely far superior to the likes of AncientGreymon and AncientGarurumon. As such he is likely the strongest of the Warrior Ten) Speed: FTL (Equal to AncientKazemon) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Galactic Class Durability: At least Galaxy level Stamina: Extremely High Range: Planetary Standard Equipment: Unknown Intelligence: Dobermon and Cerberumon seem quite bestial in combat, however they are fierce combatants. Dobermon naturally hunts Virus Digimon on a daily basis while taking them down showcasing its hunting skills. Cerberumon is able to guard the Dark Area from multiple threats meaning it would need to be a skilled fighter and hunter. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Powers and Abilities: Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data, so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power, durability, speed and sometimes new skills and resistances to be gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes and thus can lead to negative effects. *'Necro Eclipse:' An ultimate annihilation technique that envelops the enemy in the darkness of death. *'Dark Blast:' A laser beam fired with a roar. *'Eroberung (Conquest):' Swings his sword in an arc shaped like the crescent moon before rushing at his opponent, slicing them and absorbing their power as his own. **'Eroberung Sturm (Conquest Storm):' AncientSphinxmon sweeps through an area while slicing everything in range with Blut Evolution, having the same effects as Eroberung. *'Gedächtnisstörung (Memory Disturbance):' Grapples the opponent and reads their memories. *'Geist Abend (Ghost Evening):' Fires off energy beams from every eye on his body to hypnotize targets. Due to the sheer number of them, dodging this attack is difficult. *'Ghost Move:' Instantly teleports next to his opponent to catch them off guard. *'Master of Darkness:' AncientSphinxmon freely manipulates his opponent's mind, allowing him to control them as he pleases. *'Zone Deleter' AncientSphinxmon flaps his wings with all his power, banishing the target and the space around them to another dimension, never to return. *'Ewig Schlaf (Eternal Sleep):' Attacks with his lance charged with dark energy, putting them into an eternal slumber. *'Endlich Meteor (Finite Meteor)' Launches a stream of dark energy in the shape of a lion's head from his chest. *'Schwarz Donner (Black Thunder)' Fires a burst of dark spirit energy from his mouth. *'Schwarz König (Black King)' Covers itself in a black aura to divert incoming projectiles and crashes into the opponent at high speed like a Torpedo *'Cure Liquor:' Restores and optimizes the data of weakened Digimon. *'RetrieverG:' Generates a hyper-oscillation with a powerful bark. *'Grau Lärm': A howl that seals the opponent's abilities. *'Schwarz Strahl': Fires a black beam that penetrates the opponent's body, destroying their entire essence. *'Hellfire': An emission of scorching-hot flames from its mouth. *'Inferno Gate': Opens the "gates of Hell" that are engraved in the earth, thrusting the opponent down into the jet-black Dark Area. *'Styx Killer': Attacks with its claws.' Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Digimon Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Anime Characters Category:Animals Category:Guardians Category:Hellfire Users Category:BFR Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Characters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Light Users Category:Information Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Death Users Category:Flight Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Mind Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Illusionists Category:Space Users Category:Warrior Ten Category:Hackers Category:Heroes Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Void Users Category:Warriors Category:Soul Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Concept Users Category:Tier 3 Category:Absorption Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Law Users